I'm Surrounded by Idiots - warriors and team crafted
by Brightmist and Rosepaw
Summary: brightmist is just a warriors cat with a sense of adventure. when a mysterious figure turns her into a human, she is in trouble. but with team crafted helping her, it's not even the tip of the iceburg. she is surrounded by a bunch of morons. but, when Adam and Ty start to fall for her, she really is surrounded by idiots.
1. Prologe

in a forest of spirits, a grey tabby with blue eyes was walking in the forest. her name was brightmist. brightmist was cooling off from an argument she had earlier.

_flashback_

"why can't I go to the mountains?! all of the living cats have! I just want to be normal!" she yowled. "I told you, it will take a lot of power to send you there! you can't go!" thunderstar growled. "I hate you!" brightmist hissed and ran away.

_back to current time_

brightmist sighed. she would eventually have to apologies to his sorry face. she then saw a dark brown tabby in the bushes he had white glowing eyes that seemed almost blank. "who are you? how did you get to starclan?" she asked trying to hide the fear in her voice. he just ran away.

brightmist ran after him ,through the trees. she then found that he disappeared into the air. brightmist walked through the bushes and found a clearing. in the middle was a marking of earth. brightmist felt light headed, "s-starclan hear my plea..." and the light grey cat fainted, then slowly faded away.


	2. Chapter 1 - In a Completly New World

all pov's are told in first person. if you don't like it too bad :P (jk) if you want me to change anything tell me! don't be shy. anyway, brightmist will have a human form.(that, you readers can't change) umm... Adam give the disclaimer!

Adam: my pleasure, brightmist owns nothing except her oc!

* * *

brightmist's pov

"ugh, where am I?" I thought. I opened my eyes to see 4 male humans staring at me. I felt light-headed and fainted once again.

I could only make out small parts of what they were saying. "I...where...came..." one voice said. "...have...go..." another said, then I completely blacked out.

time_ skip_

I woke up again, there were only three, this time I didn't faint. "who-who are you?" I said, expecting for them not to answer. "I'm Jason and this is Ty and Adam". "what? since when can humans speak to cats?" I muttered, but to my luck the one called Jason heard me. "your not a cat, you're a human too." 'oh starclan what did I do wrong?'

Adam's pov

I was just in my house, looking at mods. nothing out of the ordinary. I got a clay solders one and Jason decided to call me.

"hey dude what's up" I said. "um Adam, I was just uploading a video and I found a girl colapsed on the street. I got her on my couch, but I need your help. Ty and Dakota are already here." he said. "I'll be over hold on." I replied. I got in my car and drove over. I opened the door(that was unlocked) and saw a beautiful girl on the couch.

'woah I didn't think she'd be this pretty.' I thought. "um, so how long has she been out?" I asked. Ty mumbled "she's so pretty..." then sighed. "well I found her about 5 minutes ago." Jason said.

then she woke up, and opened her eyes, they were beautiful turquoise eyes that shimmered for a second then she fainted again.

"I wonder where she came from?" I asked. "I have to go, bye" Dakota said then left. I looked at Ty, he had a dreamy look in his eyes. 'if he wants to be her boyfriend then he's going to have to go through me first.' I thought

* * *

I may make ty and adam very ooc(out of character) but I need them to in order for the story to work. so brightmist is now a human. she has black hair (like her head stripe) and her normal eyes. her fur was changed to soft gray clothes (a skirt with leggings and a t-shirt) she has a cat ear headband. finally, a starclan symbol necklace. look out for more chapters! bye!


	3. Chapter 2- Realization

hello. I have just recovered from a case of stupid writers block. I am soo sorry! if you are really bored or you care, go and vote on my poll. I hope you have a wonderful year! ty do the diaclaimer! now!

Ty: what!? oh, brightmist only owns her oc and the story.

* * *

brightmist pov

"you are a human like us" Jason repeated. "how did I get to the human world, much less become a human my self?" I asked. "mabe we can figure it out if you tell us what happened before?" adam suggested. "good idea, ok so I was walking in the forest when I saw a black male cat with blank eyes. I saw him and he ran. I chased of course, and he vanished. I was in a clearing and I passed out." I said rembering the time when I was feline. "herobrine" adam mumbled. "what?" Jason asked. "herobrine, he made brightmist come here!"

soon they started arguing about a person called "herobrine" and weather he was real or not. soon the third boy came up to me. "hello, I don't belive I got your name?" I asked trying to be friendly. "h-hey, i'm T-ty." he stuttered. to be honest he looked kind of cute when he was nevous. I saw a look in his eyes. I knew I have known that feeling before. ' is that, no! it cant be! is it love? I don't know what to say. I have never been in love before. ok relax brightmist, you have made the strongest omens and prophoceys you can certainly do something as easy as falling in love... right?' these thoughts tossed in my mind while I just stared at the glass in the wall. ( a was a cat give her a break cats don't know these things.)  
Ty's pov

thoughts about her kept on turning in my head. she seemed so nice, and beautiful. I just wanted her to be mine. (cleche alert!) I honestly did't care if I was staring at her. she was beautiful . I soon heared Adam come in. Now everything every one said was just muffled. she opened her eyes and they were amazing. they were so pretty. her eyes sparkled and then she fainted again. I was wondering what would happed if she liked me back. in the corner of my eye I saw adam glare at me. I realized that he liked her too.

* * *

that's all for now. I will try to update more, I promise! have a happy Halloween!


	4. Chapter 3- what is love?(RANT)

hey my kittens! yep im calling youz kittens now! so I am really board so... um yeah. I want to speed this up to I may merge chapters. I am so happy! I made a new oc. her name's iceblaze (she is scarcastic a LOT) I may have major spelling errors, so pardon my grammer. (my spell check is not working!) now i'm just rambling so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Brightmist pov

Jason let me stay at his house. I slept on his "couch" as he called it. it was actually quite comfortable. I stared at the roof as I thought. ' how cloud they feel love? that is the worst thing to feel!' I thought. I started to get thirsty so I got up. Jason heard and got up to see what was wrong. "brightmist whats up?" he asked. "oh, I um got thirsty." I said. he got me some water and I just started talking to him. I didn't know why but I felt open to him. "Jason what do you think about love?" I asked. "I guess its when two people really like each other." he answered. I sighed. "well from what I know, love can make you feel good, but it can be ripped from you in an instant. its like a parasite sucking you of your personality until you are just the shell of a being. love is heartbreak, I don't think it is worth it to go through having your soul be broken over, and over. throwing around the feeling like a ball, it shouldn't be risked like that. one heart break can destroy any being. so I don't want love" I said saying my thoughts out loud. " wow I never thought of it like that. but love is something that can be a treasure -" " Jason , if it is, that it is the most dangerous treasure to get to. " I said than lay down on the couch to fall asleep.

* * *

I am really sorry it is so short, it is kind of a mental rant about love, (that I have every single day) I really needed to get this off my chest. I do think that love isn't worth it. I think that getting In love it too much trouble. if you have a different opinion good for you! this is mine and I don't believe in true love. I do believe in love but I also think that it can crush a person and is not worth it, and only the bravest people would dare to conquer it like mount Everest. um so I am reading a random book of my shelf. my firewing story is coming soon so be on the look out! comment if you share my opinion or if you disagree! I always appreciate reviews so yeah. go click that follow button so you get emails when I update! see ya my kittens!


	5. Chapter 4- Bluestar! edited

hello kittens! wow im up dating twice in one day ! wow! i have a new story called it is like this one but different. this one my be short because im tired. oh well! Merry whatever to all!

* * *

Brightmist's pov

i woke up in starclan. i squeeled that ment im home! i looked down and i was once again a cat! bluestar came and spoke to me. "we have finaly found you Brightmist, we found that we can only speak to you in your sleep. we found that you were turned into a twoleg.- aahhhh" she yowled. then disappeared. i got scared and then blacked out.

* * *

yup! that just happened! bluestar died... or did she?

brightmist: what? where did she go?!

NO! bad oc! bad, you do not break the fourth wall! NO! well, while my sister gets the invisible wall repair man we'll see you later! bye kittens!

Edit; im sorry I have been neglecting this story, I have no ideas... so go pm me If you do have some. while you are waitng for my inspiration, go check out my other stories! byieee


	6. Chapter 4 and 12- IM SORRY( HIATUS NOTE

hello! I am sorry if you were looking for a chapter you kittens, but this will be a hiatus note. yeah in case you haven't noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories lately... um, sorry? ok I really am sorry but my mind is every where nowadays. I will return if I get any ideas.

HAPPY NEWYEAR!


End file.
